The McCormick Clan
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The story of Edna and Justin's parents and the fraternal twins' upbringing in Scotland before they were transferred to Kadic in Paris.


The McCormick Clan

Synopsis: A tale on how Thomas and Jennifer met before Edna and Justin were born and moved to France to be enrolled in Kadic Academy.

Chapter 1--Heartstrings Sing at the Highland Fling

It was yet another splendid day at Inverness, perfect weather for the Highland Fling. Thomas McCormick was decked out in his finest costume, looking very robust and handsome, holding his bagpipe, affectionately called "Betty" in his arms.

"I cannae wait to hear ya sing, my girl.", he thought, stroking his bagpipes lovingly. He had been piping for years and also participated as a singer, dancer, and caber tosser. Many times, he had been champion of the toss, but hadn't been in former years. This was the year, Thomas thought, he would prove himself.

As Thomas puckered his lips and warmed up on the pipes a bit. He had noticed out of the corner of his eyes a rather stunning young woman with the prettiest legs he had ever seen in years. Her hair was curly and auburn and her eyes were brown. When the sunlight hit them, he could even detect a hint of green in them. He felt his heart jump a bit when he caught her gaze and blushed heavily. He had been a bachelor all his life and hadn't had much time to date. Sometimes this caused some taunting from his friends, but he was a man. Not much affected him in that right. He knew his friends were just joshing around with him. However, now that his best friend Francis had seen him get all 'tottery' over a girl, he wouldn't let Tommy hear the end of it.

"So, Tommy, I see you have 'met' Jennifer Hurst.", Frank said, slapping him on the back.

"So her name is Jennifer ? Ach, and a lovely name it is…Jenny…", Thomas said, getting a bit dreamy-eyed on seeing her again. The rhapsodic vision turned to him, bowed, giggled, and winked playfully at him.

"I think she likes you. Maybe you can impress her in the caber toss later, ey ?", Frank said, nudging him in the side.

"Hopefully. I've been lifting weights just to be accepted this time. It wasn't easy. You know how horribly I failed in the pass at the toss. Darned near impossible for me to break my long-standing record, or anyone else's.", Thomas said, sounding defeatist.

"That's not the Tommy I know ! Come on, man. Buck up ! I know you can beat your long-standing score. If ye don't, you'll regret it for the rest of yer life.", Frank stated, chortling. Thomas mussed up Frank's hair and laughed as well. At least Frank had a point. He'd give it his all this time and maybe, win the heart of the sweet young highland dancer who had stolen his heart so rapidly.

Unfortunately the rest of the Fling was cancelled due to a very heavy downpour. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to meet the gorgeous lassie later on an a small cafe in town. When the Fling was announced to be cancelled, he asked her out and she accepted.

"An here I thought I'd have to impress you.", Thomas said, bashfully putting his hand behind his head and laughing awkwardly.

"I was already taken by you when I saw those glorious emerald eyes you have. I've never seen eyes so green.", Jennifer said, leaning close to him that Thomas swore that she would've kissed him right then and there. Blushing hotly and thanked her for the compliment and luckily was approached by the waiter before she had her chance to steal a kiss from him.

Chapter 2--Meeting Again at the Black Dog Café

Even when Thomas was working, he couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer. He was writing poems about her on his spare time when he had some minutes to spare. One of them went like this:

"Jenny, Jenny,

The one that is so fair

Pretty Jenny,

With the auburn hair

With lips like the red, red, rose

I think I love you, sweet Jenny

And my love grows and grows and grows".

The two had only been seeing each other for a few months now and were now becoming serious. Thomas was now considering perhaps popping the question to Jenny, but he was a bit anxious about how he was to go about doing such a thing. After all, he and she had been getting along so well, why would he want to destroy all of that now by stepping the relation up on more notch ? Then again, if he didn't strike while the iron was hot, it was likely that Jen would lose interest in him and he would have to start looking for love again. He didn't want to go through the needless despair and lonely nights that soul searching had given him. All that had come to a close when he had met Jen to begin with.

It was a somewhat breezy spring day with flowers and trees in full bloom. The birds were singing and pairing off. Thomas had saved up all his money to buy a splendid diamond ring to present to Jennifer but could feel his palms sweating as he trembled placing it into his pocket.

"How am I ever going to propose to her when I can't even keep myself from shaking ?", he thought to himself. He inhaled slowly and walked toward the nearest payphone.

Gulping audibly, Thomas started dialing and waiting for Jennifer to pick up on the other end.

"I was waiting for your call. I missed your voice.", she said, sweetly. Again, as it usually did, Thomas' heart skipped a beat.

"I missed you more, turtledove. I was wanting to know if you'd be interested in going back to Black Dog Café ?", Thomas said.

"Of _course_. I haven't been there in ages, and that was where we had our first date !", Jennifer answered, eagerly. Her tone of voice was joyous.

"Terrific ! I'll pick you up as soon as you've clocked out of work, my dear.", he said. Hanging the phone back in place and having his change returned, he nearly clicked his heels leaving the booth, not caring if anyone saw him do so.

Chapter 3--I Wanna Know Ye More

Thomas arrived to Jen in his car as soon as her work let out at 4:00. She got in the car and the two drove back at the Black Dog to have some eat and to chat about each other. Thomas' fingers had ached from making trews and kilts all day long, but having his hands held by Jennifer's soft fingers instantly caused the pain to diminish.

"How was work then, Jen ?", Thomas asked, curiously. Jennifer's fingers smelled of printer ink, leather binding and fresh paper.

"Hard as usual. There was a new author who contacted me, and I was able to get her published. I really loved her humorous style and her visual poetry. I really hope she does well. She says that she wants to star in film someday. With her talent, I am thinking she can get far.", Jennifer said.

"I was curious about something.", Thomas said, as he began to fiddle around in his pocket for the velvet black box.

"And, what's that, Tom ?", Jennifer started, as she raised an eyebrow, wondering what her love had in mind for her.

"I wanna know ye more. I was simply wonderin' if you did too.", he said, fishing the velveteen box out of his pocket and popping it open with his thumb. Tom had been working some odd jobs to afford the 24 karat diamond but all his hard work had been worth the effort. Jennifer's emerald eyes teared as she jovially excepted his proposal and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeply.

"I want to know you more too, dear !", she capitalized and held his face in her hands. The two laughed in near mania as they opened this new chapter in their lives, wondering what tomorrow held for them.

Chapter 4--It's a Boy, _and_ a Girl !

Thomas and Jennifer had been married for two years now and their income had been fairly good. They had been talking quite extensively about how they wanted children even though they knew that babies were quite expensive.

"Whatever happens, they'll be healthy, taken care of, loved, adored and encouraged in whatever they pursue." Thomas said as the two prepared their house for the child that was to come. What the happy couple didn't realize is that Jennifer was carrying twins until she was taken to have her first ultrasound.

Upon getting her monthly check up to see if her baby was healthy, Jennifer had learned she was carrying twins.

"Wait, that's not possible. I don't have twins in my side of the family !", she exclaimed, not sure whether to be shocked or delighted. Tom was delighted. Twins were a very common occurrence in the McCormick clan, but he had been one of the unusual cases being born as an only child to his parents.

"They're both healthy and looking to be perfect in every way.", the OB-GYN had confirmed. Both parents were euphoric to hear such sensational news. Secretly, the two of them had wanted both a boy and a girl and apparently their prayers had been answered.

"I guess more preparation is going to be needed for the babies' room.", Jennifer said, with a bit of a lyrical laugh. Thomas embosomed her in a bear hug, kissing her cheeks affectionately.

"Yes, and we'd better get with it. There are only a few more months to go before the wee ones come to greet us.", Thomas said, holding her hands tenderly and stroking them before he helped her up to her feet and escorted her out of the hospital after thanking the doctors for their good report for Jennifer and the babies. Not only would they have to expand the room they had built for one child, but they would have to start thinking about names for the children that would soon be accompanying them in their home.

Chapter 5--Growing Up Scottish

Five months had passed since Jennifer had gotten her ultrasound; it was time for the wee ones to be born. Jennifer screamed out as her water began to break. Thomas held her hand and grasped it as she gave birth to their first child, Justin. Justin had been named after Tom's grandfather, who had been the patriarch of the McCormick clan and most beloved advisor for years. He was still spry and sharp for his age, and Thomas could only imagine what grandpa would feel holding little Justin in his arms. After Justin was cleaned, he was handed to Thomas, who rocked him back and forth and soothed him. He calmed down instantly in Thomas' arms.

"The little girl's a comin' now !" , the nurse said, encouraging Jennifer to push again. With another ear-splitting yelp, Jennifer pushed with all her might, and little Edna emerged. Edna was named after Jennifer's mother, who had helped Jennifer and Thomas in their roughest times and always looked after them when they had gotten sick with flu and couldn't take care of themselves thanks to the illness. Edna didn't cry until she was patted on the behind by the nurse that had helped deliver her and clean her up. She was then given to her proud mom. Moved, the doctors took a photograph of the happy family and memorialized the momentous occasion forever.

As Edna and Justin grew, they made new friends in school and became interested in their parent's passion for the Highland Games. It was tradition that they would attend every year, according to McCormick custom. This wasn't just a way of life for Scots, it was about _family pride_, and it ran deep in their blood to show what they could do in the Games as well as how well they could dance the Highland Fling.

Tom had won the caber toss this year and impressed his friends once more, but getting the prize wasn't that important to him. He had come to see his little stars shine in the Fling as they danced their own version of the Highland Laddie, which they had called the Highland Lassie. Edna would be taking the lead role, which she hadn't done in a long time during the games, so it was quite a rarity.

As soon as the music began, the two children started their dance by bowing, then they crossed over their legs repeatedly. Unfortunately, Edna's kilt had been made too short when a rush of wind came past, exposing her bloomers. Mortified, she held her skirt in place and blushed floridly. Some of the audience members laughed at her and pointed. Awkwardly, she clumsily tripped over her feet and fell down. She began crying, unable to move thanks to her embarrassment. Justin glowered at the folks that had been laughing at her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself ! And you call yourself adults !", he yelled, helping his sister to her feet and comforting her.

"It's alright, Edna. You did well.", he said, holding her hand and escorting her off the stage. It took Edna a few years to overcome her fear of being on stage but thanks to her dad's help, she never had any trouble with her kilt causing her any more awkward moments.

Edna and Justin had been excelling at _Robert Burns Academy_, so much so that Thomas and Jennifer were called on the job from the principal of Kadic. Apparently, other schools had been looking at their grades and many of them were interested in enrolling the star students into their prestigious academy. Of course, this would mean drastic changes for all of them. The whole family was quite comfortable where they were, but Tom and Jen only wanted the best for their 'wee uns'.

Chapter 6--The Heart is Always Scottish

After many talks with Justin and Edna about their plans to make the move to France and enroll them in Kadic, the two understood that everything that was happening now was for their own good. Inasmuch as they detested leaving their homeland, as well as their best friends, they knew that their identity and heritage would always be a part of their lives. It wasn't a move that would happen overnight, but in the series of the next few days, Edna and Justin would be packing up their belongings and heading out of Scotland to France.

"Why do ye have to go ? Are we gonna see you again ?", Bridgette, Edna's best friend asked out on the playground during recess as they swung back and forth idly on the swing set.

"Well, mum and dad say we've been accepted at Kadic in France and it would behoove us to further our education there. We've heard quite a bit of good about the Academy.", Edna said. Justin nodded and patted her on the shoulder, seeing that she was about to cry.

"Dunna cry now, Bridge. You know we'll be back for the holidays to see ye. We'll always keep in touch by mail.", Justin said as he hugged her close. Today was going to be the last day she'd have a chance to play with them on the playground and she was going to miss them dearly. But what Justin had said had assuaged her and the tears had no chance to flow.

True, it was rather bittersweet to leave their homeland, but they had taken many of their customs with them.

"I wonder if there are any other students from Scotland at Kadic ?", Edna stated, excitedly.

"I dunno, but I am eager to see what the campus looks like once we have all taken roost in France and begun our new lives.", Jennifer said, just as eagerly, hugging her daughter from the side and clasping her hand sweetly. Justin too, was a little apprehensive, but the thrill of flying overcame that immediately. He'd miss his best friend Harold, who was one of the finest football players and wrestlers he knew. Harry was the only one that could beat Justin in chess, and Justin knew he'd miss that challenge but at least he could talk about every day matters to him on the phone at times, just checking up on how the great lad was.

When they landed, immediately, they could tell how unusual and charming France was from Scotland. The whole lot of them already knew quite a bit of French, so getting around wasn't at all an issue. They were moved in to their new cottage in the woods, which wasn't too terribly far from Kadic itself. For now, Tom, Jen, Justin and Edna were bushed from having moved all their furniture and knick-knacks into their new abode. All they wanted now was to sit back, watch some television and then go to sleep, which they did without a hitch.

Epilogue 

Kadic was even more glorious than the twins thought it would be. All their mum and dad had talked to them about before wasn't even _close _to how they would've imagined it: it was far more superior than that. The two would be getting a dormitory room soon as soon as they were given the grand tour, which was given by the Principal, Jean-Pierre Delmas.

At the end of the tour, Jean-Pierre and Jim Morales introduced the two Scottish kids to Kadic. "Darling children," he said over the microphone, hushing everyone instantly, "please give us your attention. I would like to welcome two new students who have just transferred to our school, Edna and Justin McCormick. They're fraternal twins and young highland dancers from Inverness, Scotland. Both will be in the 8th grade. I hope you will make them both feel like family here."

"Yes, Mr. Delmas !", the rest of the children said with warm smiles.

Edna learned that she'd be sharing a room with Aelita Stones, who was a peculiar, but lovely pink-haired girl who made Edna feel right at home. As for Justin, he was rooming with an American, William Dunbar, who had a wee bit of Scottish blood in him. At least the two could talk at some length at what they knew about, and both loved football, so they had no trouble getting along. So far, the two siblings were happy apart from each other getting to know what life was like in a private academy.

Their lives would change so drastically in the future that it would be even better than what they had even thought possible. But that story, my friends, is a whole other tale.

The End


End file.
